creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Henderson
Oliver is a small 5-year-old ghost who died at the hands of his mother. The little boy wears a hat that came to life since he died, the name of the hat is Tom. Since the death of the child, he has been entering other people's homes. If the victim finds the child, the hat will smash the poor person to pieces with it’s own hands, as if an animal was devouring them. The arms of the cap are solid shadows that he can enlarge and / or lengthen to his liking. The strength of that cap can even destroy a stone with a single blow. Murdering a person would be a piece of cake, he would not have any problems destroying others. Besides, the death of others is very funny to dear Oliver, it makes him happy. History: It all started when Tonya became pregnant. She was a woman with brown eyes, and black hair which reached her shoulders. She always wanted a man who loved and cared for her, but when she finally got married, something unfortunately happened to her. Her husband had disappeared when she discovered that she was going to have a child. She started to hate the baby she had in her womb, and thought that the child was the cause of her husband leaving her. She wanted to have an abortion, and did not want to have that child. But her mother, Adela, and her younger sister, Susan, did not allow it. Adela wanted to be a grandmother and she was not going to miss the opportunity. Besides that, the mother and sister believed the baby was not to blame for Tonya being with the wrong man. Luckily, Oliver never suffered physical or emotional abuse once he was born. Tonya was being watched by her mother and sister closely to ensure this. Over time, Tonya leaned to not care for the child, she still blamed him for the loss of her husband. Oliver Henderson, was an adorable 4 year old boy. His aunt Susan gave him a hat with cat ears, and Oliver loved the hat with all his soul, though accidently losing one of the ears on the hat. One day, Tonya did something unforgivable. It was the child's 5th birthday, and everyone was asleep that morning besides Oliver. Tonya entered Oliver's room, and made him believe that they were going to a special place to celebrate his birthday without his grandmother and aunt. Oliver accepted since he always wanted to spend time with his mother. Oliver and Tonya went to a cliff, and Oliver believed that it was only to see the view with his mother. But just as they approached the end of the cliff, without thinking twice, she told him “Happy Birthday” and pushed the boy off the cliff. She successfully murdered him because she did not want to see the boy grow up anymore. Now the poor ghost, only 5 years old, vista other peoples’ homes. His presence is easy to feel when he laughs or runs. If you meet him, the last thing you will hear is “Tom doesn't like you." before the hat named Tom completely destroys you. Personality: Oliver is a quiet and playful little boy, usually just trusting his hat, because with them he feels safe. He also is polite and friendly, but can be distant due to the overprotection of Tom. The hat does not let the child get too close to others. He is not attached to adults, he always keeps quiet every time he is near one. It always amuses him too much by how the hat dismembers the victim, it causes him amusement to see how he tears a person piece by piece. Facts: *He was murdered at 5 years of age on his birthday. *Usually gets along with Tails Doll, although Tom has temptations to crush them, he cannot. *He has trouble remembering things of the past sometimes. *The current whereabouts of Oliver's father is unknown. *Oliver's eyes are brown, but he always prefers to hide them with his hat and long hair. *"Tom doesn't like you..." is the phrase he uses the most before the victim is horribly murdered by his hat. *His creator is Cupcake889 Category:Ghost Category:Kid Category:Tragic Category:Killer Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Possessed